The Multiversal Chronicles
'Introduction' *Every once in a while, the world as we know it will undergoes a period of massive changing and reformation, effectively and thoroughly evolving the whole civilization, from economy to culture. There are many such eras happened in the past (Age of Enlightenment, Meji Era....), but the Renaissance remain solely the one that could create such a great scale of evolution. By the middle of 21st century, following a series of events, the Next Renaissance, or the Second Renaissance, or as some preferred to use, the Techno-Magical Revolution, occurred, pawing the way for humanity to enter new eras of peace, freedom, prosperity and intergalactic massive expansions. *A new age of enlightenment, the whole world enter a new Golden Age, of peace, freedom, happiness, and prosperity. Within Earth, 9 superstates formed, while the last remaining small nations that stood apart united under a reformed United Nations, now a loose alliance between non-alighted states, with limited resources and military strength. *One of turning points is a series of events happened across Earth, revealing the exist of magical and fantasy worlds, led to the merge between them and ours. *Earth began massive interstellar explore and colonizing campaign, led to the establish of the term Known Universe, to indicate how far the reach of all races to space, replacing the one Our World. As a result, most outdated, backward, extreme ideologies such as religious, self-righteous moralist, femi-nazi, etc... either reduced or gone extinct. *Finally, harmony will reign. Humanity, learned to co-exist with other species from fantasy realms and other planets, began their own evolution, embracing universal freedom (i.e unanimously passing and strictly enforcing the Basic Rights Preservation Act, later changed to the Declaration of Rights and Liberty) and create a massive realm that'd never seen before, encompassing countless worlds and systems, stretching vast numerous of galaxies. 'Outline' *The Next Renaissance is considered the longest so far of such kinds, lasting for more than 1000 years. *In general, it could be divided into 4 eras, ending with the time called the Everlasting Peace, Liberty and Prosperity, essentially making Known Universe into Utopia for All Races. These eras, however, usually intertwined each other & subjects for many ongoing debates. #Reformation Era #*The reformation of the world, with evolutions turned into revolutions in most parts, especially in Russia, Communist China, Africa continent and United States. It ended with the formation of 9 superstates, establishing the beginning of the New World that last more than 150 years, until the Great Moving, an era when most of species on Earth mass migrating to outer-space, thus mark the starting of Intergalactic Expansion. #*The Event, a mysterious occurrence that mark the collapse of wall stand between our world and vast number of fantasy and/or scifi realms, happened in this era. #Golden Age I #*An era of immeasurable prosperity, advancement and freedom. Usually considered intertwined with the previous ones, since many of its events happened during the Reformation timeline. #*Life expectation, living standard.... all went beyond imagination. Major powers across Earth, by this time, already terraform the whole Solar System & began forging campaigns to go far beyond. Lots of social taboo in the past (i.e sex liberty, homosexual rights....) removed, permanently; while many others considered principal elements (i.e religion, family....), contrarily, reduced to merely symbol or philosophy, nothing less - nothing more. #*Space Gold Rush, a series of events very similar to gold rush on Earth in the past, happen during this timeline, with the discovery of large number of deposits of many new materials and precious metals on spacefaring planets, result in Space-based Wide Wild West environment formed. #The Resurgent #*So far the only era of unrest and resurgent of old ideologies, particularly fundamentalism, feudal monarchy, separatism, tribalism and nationalism. The result behind those rises are also subjects for debate, but the popular idea is that humanity, specifically, grew bored of the current Peace, Liberty and Prosperity society, their desires of creedy, violence... and the dissatisfaction of large portions of population who lived on near-border colonies of Known Universe. #*The result of this era was the formation of a new order, called Universal Order, comprised of the old superpowers and new ones, breakaway thanks to separatism, tribalism and feudal monarchy, in total 289 sovereignty states that achieved the level of hyperpower: virtually, they posed a far more powerful influence and strength than any other worlds across Known Universe could ever came closed or challenged, not even their same-level comrades. #Golden Age II 'Characteristics' 'Transhumanism' *Technological utopianism become normal and one of the mainstream. Combined with magical elements and fantasy stuffs, it created a society leaning more to pacifism and technocracy, while reduced greatly bureaucracy, fundamentalist elements and many others. *Most of species through out Known Universe are fully equipped to be self-governed, rather than totally depend on governmental representatives. The balance of power are equally divided and distributed between the central governments, governmental representatives, and the population as a whole. *Life expectancy grows beyond imagination. Various ways to achieve longer life, virtually immortal have been applied, technologically and magically. By 25th century, the average age through out Known Universe is 400 years in average. People could choose to put their minds and consciousness to sleep, then wake up later, or to put it simple: they could choose to die when feeling tired of long life, and then rebirth later in a certain period or times. 'Culture' *There is a balance between new and old way of communication: *#Interplanetarily, people talk through next-gen, wireless hybrid devices. 90% of those conversations are through SNS and email, making both are the dominate communication way *#In each close communities on planets, though, people tend to revert back to old ways, such as meeting face to face... even if they're far better equipped. *By end of 23rd century, the Sol system, was designated into one of many cultural, artistic and entertainments centers through out known space. *Multiculturalism (source: Multiculturalism) became normal. With the rise and fall of tribalism, extreme nationalism and religious fundamentalism in early 21st - end of 22nd centuries, diversity is recognized as one of mankind's unique characters. By the start of 23rd century, preserve each characteristics in culture & life style, while approaching & accepting the others is normal within the new world, even for many races that are famed for being conservative. *News and information now is streamed through dynamically generated outlets that take information directly through both local reporters and content contributors. *Despite difference in name or political governmental forms, the majority of Men's governments transformed into post-capitalist, libertarianism form, moving towards welfare state's image, emphasized the needs of improve quality of life, protect human's basic freedom (expression, speech, sharing...), peaceful cooperation and space exploration. One of the result for such transformation was that wealth disparity almost wiped out across the World of Men, reduced to near zero. *Since the communications and high-tech industries having been largely within Asia Pacific World and Africa World, a considerable numbers of them became the New World's technological superpowers, while American and European worlds are better performers in numerous metrics of national performance, including education, economic competitiveness, civil liberties, quality of life, and human development... *Sex industry was liberalized from end of 21st century. A move that obviously sparked fierce, numerous protests from religious, moral & femi-nazi groups across the Earth, unfortunately, just like how many evolutionary movements in the past. Fortunately, they were all die out, and by 22nd century, the industry became normal, changing into Leisure Entertainment Industry. *Contradictorily, moral panic is widely accepted as a form of nervous breakdown and need to be treated at institutions. By end of 22nd century, the fastest way for anyone, no matter if you are the President of a superpower or just a priest in local village, to go straight to mental institutions is to spark a moral panic against things like "an image of dried rose = demonic" or "imaginative drawing could cause crime against kids".... *All the same, homosexual rights movement was considered one of the elements that let to the establishment of Basic Rights Reservation Act in 2110s. The Act, was dubbed 'evil', 'heretic',.... by the last ultra-religious/feminazi/self-righteous moralist/woman supremacy leaning groups, was actually recognized as one of the greatest achievement of mankind in 22nd century; as it guaranteed all kinds of basic freedom, virtually outlawing anything, from book banning, 'imaginative child-porn' obsession to even governmental/corporate secrecy. The movement itself also challenged traditional notions of family and marriage, especially in Europe and Asia. The Act was adopted in Universal Charter in 24th century, in order to ease the tense between humanity and other life forms from other realms or worlds. *The civil wars in China and Russia that last through 2/3 of 21st century were among the bloodiest ones in history. One of their result was that culture and society within 2 countries were nearly wiped out, with most of their elite moved to other nations, blending into other cultures. The fall of Communist China also marked the turning point when human realized the only way for future was to mix between capitalism and socialism, pure communism was a cheap joke & monopoly of either doctrine could only result in authoritarian and dictatorship. 'Technology' *Most emerging technologies became real and normal. *Digital media replaced analog one totally in 22nd century. Each person is equipped with traceless, Magnet-liked neural computer interfaces, which allow them to access online information, view augmented reality displays, translate speech in real-time and operate telepresence robots. *Most major cities around the new world are built with environmental protecting rules. With the help of magic and alchemy, most of them could be divided into 2 types: while in Asia Pacific World, most are megalopolises and beyond, could withstand even billions of people (See ecumenopolis), in European World and Africa World however, the most populous city within one powerful galactic superstate could only be a small, medieval-like, fantasy-like town, similar to Geneva in Swiss in late 20th century. *Green energy wiped out fossil and non-renewable fuels by end of 21st century, so was recycled materials toward non-recycled one, natural & organic foods toward most of man-made ones. By 2220s, a high-class set of meal didn't just made by excellent chefs or high-class ingredients, they should also be made mostly from organic sources. *Magic, alchemy.... all became real & encompass into real life. *Space travel became widely used and normal to the point that in 30th century, many people start to believe that their world is shrinking, despite the fact that by that time, humanity already encompass the number of billion worlds along various galaxies. *Warp drive was partly replaced by intergalactic traveling mean in late 23rd century. Magic is play a major role in develop means to go from galaxy to galaxy, thus incorporate billions of worlds and systems in other galaxies into our New World. *Wireless devices could connect through next-gen network, enable them to transfer data or communications even between planets or systems. By 30th century, perhaps times is the only barrier between each man or woman. *Holographic-means of display replaced virtually all kinds of large-screen monitors. 'Military' *Armed forces were greatly reduced. All the major galactic powers built armed neutrality-based policies, as one of many ways to avoid another great destructive wars. While freedom of movement is guaranteed through out Known Universe, each of 189 intergalactic superstates built barriers surrounding their sovereignty spaces, which will deactivate any kinds of armed forces with signs or intention to invade. As a result, armed intelligent agencies, private or public-owned, became one of the greatest and most profitable businesses. *Full-scale warfares virtually didn't exist. However, terrorism and disputes between the majority of mankind and many last extreme (i.e: religious/fundamentalist/women supremacist...) groups remained & happened mostly on the outskirt borders. 'Politics' *Most intergovernmental organizations ceased to exist. When mankind expanded into space, each major power create its own sphere of influence, with the top ones encompass virtually uncountable number of worlds, systems & limitless resources. As a result, all top galactic powers are self-sufficient as far as their resources and manpower go. * *Political views reduce to merely opinions. As people are connected through planet to planet, system to system, each one has his or her view & could share with others. This also change how governments work: For each bill to become law, the sponsors and supports for it have to confront virtually all others within population, gaining around 2/3 support before it could be put on debates in government. *As a result, most large political parties were either ceased or converted into forums for opinions and debates. Humanity shared many common ideologies: anti-communism, post-capitalist economic democracy, anti-separatism, anti absolute monarchy, anti ultra ideologies (mostly in Europe and North America) (feminazi, self-righteous moralists, ultra-regionalism, ultra-nationalism...), pro unionism, pro libertarianism... *Both World War have been remembered and referred to as prime examples for how far-reach and inhumanly dictatorship would be able to. 'Entertainments' *Media industry was totally computerized. From 2110s onward, media had been streamed through pay-per-view, regardless of locations, and stored in holographic crystal devices or online storage, fueled by next-gen cellular communications. *Movies and TV series were constantly created by a myriad of independent content creators. Thus the Motion Picture Industry became much more diversified and interesting. Japanese/Korean/Southeast Asian pop cultures all surpassed those of United States to become main forms of entertainment. *Net Neutrality was protected under the Basic Rights Preservation Act '''and later, '''Universal Charter. So is the rights to share. Torrent- and Magnet-based are the normal and major platform for most content providers, meaning people could choose to share what they just bought and vie verse. *Most content providers make the majority of their money through live or pay-per-view shows. Copyrights were either abolished, optional or converted into trademarks for original authors to gain profits. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Worlds Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Science Fiction